Conventionally, imaging devices employing an electrophotographic imaging process are known. One type of imaging device is a printer which can print an image on a continuous sheet, such as a fan-fold sheet. The ran-fold sheet is provided with feed holes at its sides, and perforations which define segments (pages) of the sheet. The fan-fold sheet has conventionally been used in a line printer.
In the electrophotographic printer using a continuous sheet, it is preferable to reduce discharging of blank pages which bear no image thereon. In order to reduce blank pages, in the conventional printers, when one printing operation is completed, a blank page subsequent to the last page bearing an image is ejected so that the sheet is cut off easily. After the printed page (i.e., the last page) is cut off at the perforation between the printed page and the blank page, if the next printing operation is executed, the blank page is retracted in the printer. Then, the image is transferred on the blank page, and the fixing operation is executed with respect to the page.
In the electrophotographlc printer as described above, however, the blank page passes through the fixing unit as well as the preceding printed pages. Since silicon oil or the like is applied on the circumferential surface of the heat roller for promoting the sheet to be removed from the heat roller, the oil may be transferred to the sheet (the blank page). Further, since the sheet (the blank page) is heated by the fixing unit, it too is dried. If the printing operation is executed with respect to such a blank page (i.e., the page on which oil is applied, and dried), toner image may not be successfully transferred, or fixing of the transferred image may fail. Further, the oil applied on the blank page may be transferred onto the surface of the photoconductive drum, which causes printing errors.